


橙蕉/香橙腌渍法 2

by hanjun



Category: Kamen Rider Gaim
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-30
Updated: 2019-06-30
Packaged: 2020-05-31 03:48:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19417858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hanjun/pseuds/hanjun
Summary: 爷爷你想看的小画家更新啦！【不是我搞不懂系列文怎么弄只好这样了【菜.jpg是傻屌后续，第一个月终于结束啦！





	橙蕉/香橙腌渍法 2

**Author's Note:**

> 每日一R到底能不能成为R向大师呢？  
> 至少葛叶纮汰在被驱纹戒斗接手的日子里，证明了实践才是检验真理的唯一标准

半夜两点，葛叶纮汰惊醒了。房间里黑漆漆冷冰冰，葛叶纮汰却浑身发烫，他当然没有发烧，只是做了奇妙的梦。  
首先要做的不是闭上眼睛继续睡，而是先撑起来去浴室冲冷水来让自己和自己的小兄弟冷静一下。脑袋在冷水的冲刷下变得冷静清晰，葛叶纮汰坐在浴缸里把湿透的头发往上撩，胯间的反应已经差不多消了下去，他抹了一把脸，又不可避免地想到那个梦。  
葛叶纮汰不是没做过春梦，但是当春梦对象变成了驱纹戒斗的时候，这个梦就可以说是相当奇怪了。  
他不记得具体内容了，睡得迷迷蒙蒙的，感觉像飘在云上。只记得驱纹戒斗指节修长的手从胸口划到下腹，握住他的阴茎套弄抚慰，比指尖略长的一点指甲不时擦过顶端，酥酥麻麻的快感里夹杂着一点刺痛。那张好看的冷脸凑过来同他接吻，眉毛微微皱起，下垂的眼角也跟着往上勾，葛叶纮汰吻住他的嘴唇吮吸，直到那两片薄薄的软肉变成艳丽的红色，唇瓣分开的时候他张着嘴，殷红的舌头勾出几道透明的细丝，断掉的唾液丝落在锁骨的凹陷里，再一眨眼，驱纹戒斗沾满了精液的手就伸到了他眼前，浓稠的浊液沾满指缝，拉出黏稠的白线，顺着手掌往下坠。葛叶纮汰下意识想抓住对方的肩膀，结果似乎是被反推了一把，这才一下子惊醒了，股间的小兄弟和他受惊的状态相反，精神地翘得老高。  
头上的水顺着下巴滴在抱着的膝盖上，葛叶纮汰擦了擦脸又站起来继续冲凉。即使那个梦跟蒙了一层纱一样模糊，但漫画家的想象力还在持续加害他，脑内经过细化以及再加工的画面连起来感觉比他自己看过的AV都刺激好几倍，葛叶纮汰甩甩头，借助湿头发打在脸上的痛感让想象消散下去，再迅速把内容物替换成要画的稿子。  
啊，冷静下来了。  
葛叶纮汰难堪地捂住脸，跨出浴缸把自己身上的水擦干净，换了衣服，一边用力搓干自己的头发一边往卧室走，最后在自己的工作台边坐下了。  
被蹂躏过的头发乱七八糟地翘着，没擦干的地方还在断断续续地滴着水，葛叶纮汰皱着眉，脑袋里不断地闪着画面，白天画的草稿还散在桌上，是驱纹戒斗说“还行”的那几张，被说画面结构不对的那张进了垃圾桶。  
“不应该是这样画的……”  
葛叶纮汰皱着眉把那几张图凑在一起看，明明是半夜两点，或许是因为冲了冷水的原因还是别的什么，他现在清醒得要命，自己画得又僵硬又难看的草稿和脑海里没挤出去的画面重在一起，几乎是立刻，他就拿起了笔开始改。  
他无端想起白天驱纹戒斗捏他下巴的那会儿，驱纹戒斗的嘴唇也是跟梦里一样红，看他的眼睛却清清亮亮的。  
“看着我，葛叶纮汰。”  
葛叶纮汰手一用力，把铅笔给撇断了。

葛叶纮汰又坐在了冷水里。  
时间已经接近五点了，天蒙蒙亮，一晚上他却已经冲了两次冷水，这次的状况更糟糕一点，硬起来的肉柱还精神地翘着，完全没有消下去的意思。  
硬要说的话，是草稿引起的连锁反应，靠着那一点兴奋劲撑到这个时间已经是极限了，葛叶纮汰本来是一边打着哈欠一边整理修改完和新画好的草稿的，这一浏览就出了事，自己笔下的人物的表情和自己的脑子里消散不去的画面几乎重叠，这让他还没看完就落荒而逃。  
葛叶纮汰抱着膝盖，下巴也嗑在上面，眼神飘忽地盯着水龙头。  
其实他也不知道自己在避开什么，明明驱纹戒斗也说过那是工作，可是一旦想起来，他还是会忍不住想伸手去碰。  
阴茎硬得发痛，他叹了一口气，最终还是握住开始撸动，擦过前端的时候他突然想起驱纹戒斗也是这么做过，尽管那时候他的表情很淡漠。葛叶纮汰学着那个手法，稍稍有些粗暴地撸动起来，时不时在前端和根部施一点力，快感慢慢地渗出来，血液的流动也迅速起来，身上的温度几乎让他忘了自己是坐在冷水里。  
梦的片段仍然在脑子里挥之不去，他感觉到驱纹戒斗似乎在看他，嘴唇稍稍抿起，似乎是在不满。  
葛叶纮汰眯着眼睛加快了动作，臆想里的驱纹戒斗站在浴室的暖灯下，手几乎搭在他的膝盖上，脸慢慢地凑过来，就好像要同他接吻那样。  
「葛叶。」  
幻影在耳边呓语，葛叶纮汰的喉结急促地动了两下，指腹用力地擦过冠状沟，不由自主地挺了一下腰，水花溅到瓷砖墙上，葛叶纮汰也射了出来。  
只有他自己知道高潮的时候喊了一句戒斗。  
小画家看着飘在水里的白色浊液，手忙脚乱地开了淋浴，又是放水又是清理，等到再出来已经是六点了。  
完蛋了。  
这是葛叶纮汰再次坐到了工作台前，拿起笔来后的第一想法。  
他又清醒得不得了了。  
他忍不住看了一眼放在旁边的手机，屏幕已经暗了下去，但背景隐约是某个论坛。葛叶纮汰挠挠头，终于还是把手机拿起来，将刚刚打好的一行字删掉了，又把它无情地丢向床铺。  
对自己的编辑有性幻想这件事，果然还是藏在心底里好了。  
小画家的脸微微发烫，在草稿上勾下了充满幻想的第一笔线。

葛叶纮汰熬到早上八点才睡，这一觉睡到了下午，空空如也的肚子提醒他该起来吃饭了，这才睡眼惺忪地爬了起来。  
他还记得原稿勾到了一半，下床后的第一件事还是去摸那堆原稿，看着看着他的睡意也烟消云散。  
“这……我画的吗？”  
葛叶纮汰看着画面上富有张力的表情特写，一时语塞，虽然还记得昨晚干了什么，但实际上彻底清醒之后又难以相信。  
他已经翻过了一遍，翻第二遍时皱起了眉毛，翻到第三遍，他终于知道哪里不对劲了。  
他忘记画衔接用的剧情了！！！  
葛叶纮汰的肚子咕咕地抗议着，本人却还在工作台前苦恼。他想了几种方法，却始终无法把剧情衔接上，费劲心血画出来的R场面用在里面要么太突兀要么就是派不上用场。  
他苦恼地往外走，想去吃点东西，却一下撞在卧室的墙壁上，原本的思考顿时被疼痛取代。葛叶纮汰捂着鼻子在地上滚了半天，再把手拿下来的时候发现似乎出了一点血，在抽纸止血之前，他最终认命地把手伸向口袋里的手机，拨下了那个明明存在手机里一两天，却已经占据了通话记录的号码。  
电话只响了两下就接通了，不出意料是一片沉默，葛叶纮汰紧张地喊了一声戒斗，咽了口唾沫才继续往下说，连鼻血在往下流都没感觉到。  
“我好像、不会画剧情了……”  
他听到电话那边传来一声极响的摔笔声，下意识地哆嗦了一下。  
“你昨天脑子跟着精液一起射出来了是吗？”  
驱纹戒斗这话说得又快又狠，带着一股子怒气，说完他就挂断了，葛叶纮汰在他没挂断前隐约听到沉闷的踩地声，估计再过十五分钟，恶魔编辑就会黑着脸出现在他家门口。  
葛叶纮汰在地上躺了一会儿，最后还是决定先把肚子填饱再说。  
俗话怎么说来着，死也要做个饱死鬼嘛。  
小画家毫无自觉地挂着两条鼻血，自暴自弃地向厨房走去。

“现在会了？”  
“会了。”  
“那就再来，你既然已经会画口和手，那么应该也有所成长才对。”同样的白纸，同样的笔，编辑也是同样的冷酷无情，“这次画侧入位。”  
葛叶纮汰脑袋一片空白，显然驱纹戒斗这次给出的题目超出了他的知识范围，纯情正直如葛叶纮汰，就算看A片他也只看过最普通的那种，最过激也不过背后位，至于侧入是什么，显然超了纲。  
不过他也想不到话题转得如此之快，上一秒他们刚刚完成剧情的讨论，下一秒驱纹戒斗就又让他画R向，这算什么，每日一R难道就能变成R向大师吗？  
葛叶纮汰拿着笔比划半天，假装自己在认真构思。驱纹戒斗一看他比划的方式就知道这家伙大概不懂侧入（这傻子比划的是莫比乌斯环），于是发慈悲地改口说画正面，小画家听到这句话，干巴巴的脸本来跟泡了水的干货一样舒展开来，又因为一句不许画遮挡重新发皱。  
画画好难。  
他一边画一边冒汗，这次比上次要快一点，驱纹戒斗拿着画依然眉头紧皱，葛叶纮汰大概知道结果是什么，于是画完就一本正经地摆出了正坐的姿势，准备挨对方投过来的枪林弹雨。  
“手也会画了口也会画了，最基本还是不会画。”驱纹戒斗这次倒没有先把那张画扔进垃圾桶，“一到画插入你的结构和构图就一团乱，之前教你的东西都漏光了？”  
葛叶纮汰张了张嘴还是老实闭上了，他也想知道为什么。他抬头偷偷瞄了一眼对面，驱纹戒斗已经把那张纸送入墓地，低头在自己的平板上操作着什么，他刚松了一口气，驱纹戒斗就把平板推过来，上面是两个重叠的素材小人，用的正是刚刚说过的正面位。  
“你要学的还多着呢。”驱纹戒斗看他一眼，接着往下滑，下面是一张背后位，“把这些常用姿势都给我记好了，我之后会给你发一个文件包过来，那里面有另外的参考。”  
葛叶纮汰难耐地闭了一下眼睛，还是认真地凑过去开始记，他这次没敢抬头了，尽管这次单纯只是看结构图，他感觉脸上的皮肤还是有点发烫，划到最后一张的时候没看两眼驱纹戒斗就收了平板，葛叶纮汰抬起头来不满地瞪他，就见驱纹戒斗把面前的矮桌移开，迎上了他的目光。  
“记住了多少，就用实践来证明吧。”  
“哈？？！等下、这稍微……”  
葛叶纮汰觉得血一下子全冲到了脑门上，他忍不住往后退了一大截，正好撞到床脚，驱纹戒斗像只猫一样无声又迅速地凑过来，手撑在他靠着的床上，膝盖顶进他腿弯的空隙里，两人之间的距离顿时缩到能感觉到彼此的呼吸那么近，葛叶纮汰感觉脸跟烧起来那么烫，背上还在不断地沁出汗来，而驱纹戒斗只是居高临下地看着他，漂亮的脸上浮起一点嘲讽的味道。  
“这就是正面位。”  
“我、我知道！”  
葛叶纮汰大声嚷嚷着，把驱纹戒斗推起来，他稍微用了点力，对方顺势抓住他的肩膀，两个人顿时像在玩扭扭乐一样摔在地板上，葛叶纮汰的胳膊肘撑在驱纹戒斗的脸侧，整个人悬在他的上方，膝盖撑不住地往下滑，屁股离对方的肚子几乎只有一线之隔。  
“这是地板咚吧。”  
驱纹戒斗看着对方涨红冒汗的脸，颇为平静。  
“我说了我知道！”  
葛叶纮汰感觉屁股就要挨到对方的肚子了，赶快手脚并用地往后退，在触到床脚后刚松了一口气，就见对方站起来朝他走过来，葛叶纮汰的警惕心瞬间飙高，下了极大的决心才忍住没有往后退。驱纹戒斗过来拽着他的领子，双脚踩在靠近腰的位置，小画家还不知道他想干什么，又茫然又紧张地仰头看他，然后就见驱纹戒斗的膝盖弯弯弯……坐到了他的胯骨上。  
“骑、骑乘是吗……？”  
葛叶纮汰勉强抬头看了他一眼，压在身上的重量并没有想象的那么重，他甚至觉得对方应该多吃点长点肉，而驱纹戒斗似乎嫌弃他的骨头硌人，又在上面坐着挪动了两下，葛叶纮汰被这两下弄得头皮发麻，偷偷伸手掐自己的大腿，好抑制自己的欲望。  
“你这不是记住了吗。”  
驱纹戒斗垂眼看他，睫毛又长又密，他放开葛叶纮汰被汗浸得半湿的衣领，改为扶着他的肩膀，他凑近对方的耳边低语道：  
“下一个，侧入。”  
小画家身体一僵，还是把驱纹戒斗轻轻推在地板上，认命地把他侧向一边，顺势抬起他的一条腿放在自己的肩膀上。  
柔韧性真好啊。  
葛叶纮汰的手正好卡在对方的膝盖弯，手掌扶住那崩得紧紧的大腿，忍不住朝着对方的方向压了压，就算这样，驱纹戒斗还是一副平静的表情。  
“你得凑过来。”他皱着眉说，“把胯送上来，这样才是侧入。”  
“可是……”葛叶纮汰摸着那崩得笔直的大腿和西装裤，“戒斗的裤子会坏掉吧？”  
似乎怕他不相信，葛叶纮汰的手从腿弯滑到大腿内侧，又往上推了推，驱纹戒斗的皮肤隔着一层紧绷的布料，摸起来温温热热的。  
“裆部会裂很大一条口哦。”  
驱纹戒斗沉默了，就在葛叶纮汰担心他捞起来的那条腿有没有麻的时候，听见编辑说了句算了，心下正松，又对上了驱纹戒斗转过来的眼睛。  
“换背入吧。”  
小画家含泪把驱纹戒斗的腿放下，小心翼翼地扶着编辑的腰把他翻过去，不过跟之前不一样的是，这次他几乎是下意识地把胯送了上去，腿间的软肉蹭过对方的屁股，反应过来的时候手已经摸到了驱纹戒斗的胯骨，葛叶纮汰连忙松手，下半身却因此挨得更紧了。  
不好……！  
葛叶纮汰想脱离出来，他没法阻止血液涌到下半身去，不过似乎驱纹戒斗也觉得足够了，撑着地想要站起来。葛叶纮汰趁他还没回头，扯了一个抱枕抱在怀里以掩饰自己的异样。  
“今天暂时就到这里吧。”驱纹戒斗把挂在架子上的外套穿上，把自己的东西收拾了一下准备带走，甚至没有多看葛叶纮汰一眼，“原稿弄好了就赶紧送过来，这个月姑且放你一马，下个月再画不出来你就进黑名单吧。”  
葛叶纮汰顿时一僵，刚想说点什么，驱纹戒斗就回过头来，手指指向他用抱枕刻意遮住的下半身，露出恶劣的嘲讽脸来。  
“会单纯地因为肢体接触而硬起来，果然还是个处男（外行）啊，葛叶。”  
他早就知道了！  
葛叶纮汰脸顿时跟烧红的铁板一样烫，当他从羞耻感中回神，家门已经咔哒一声关上了，似乎还能听到恶魔编辑留下的一声嗤笑。  
这要怎么办啊……  
小画家流着泪抱紧了抱枕，再次得出了画画好难的结论。


End file.
